wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Myrelle Berengari
| lastappeared= | living=amol | ewot=myrelle }} }} Myrelle Berengari (pronounced: my-REHL beh-renh-GAH-ree) is an Aes Sedai of the Green Ajah. Appearance Myrelle is described as darkly beautiful with an oval face and smooth, olive skin. She has large, dark eyes and dark hair. She owns bright green skirts. Channeling abilities Myrelle is strong with the One Power by Aes Sedai standard, equalling women such as Anaiya, Beonin Marinye and Amys. She has little skill with Healing, no more than Siuan Sanche. History She is impatient and quick tempered. Myrelle is from Ebou Dar. She was a novice during the Aiel War, and was raised to Accepted during the same year as her friends Moiraine Damodred and Siuan Sanche. She was raised to the shawl circa twenty years ago. Activities Founding member She was one of the original leaders of the rebel Aes Sedai, known informally to fans as the Salidar Six, and was made Captain-General of the Green Ajah among the rebel Aes Sedai. While searching the Amyrlin's study in Tel'aran'rhiod for information on what Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan has received, the Salidar Six are attacked by a stray nightmare of Trollocs. They are saved when Elayne Trakand and Siuan remind them about the dream not being real, in which case the nightmare fades away leaving only injury. Later she leads Nynaeve al'Meara into the Little Tower to show the rest of the Aes Sedai, especially those of the Yellow Ajah, that Nynaeve has worked out how to Heal stilling by Healing Leane Sharif and Siuan. She is with the rest of the Salidar Six in Tel'aran'rhiod when they summon Egwene al'Vere to become Amyrlin. She is one of the three Aes Sedai to escort Egwene into the Little Tower when Egwene becomes their Amyrlin. She hides Lan coming to Salidar and is blackmailed by Nicola Treehill for extra lessons. Egwene arrives and tells Lan to find Nynaeve in Ebou Dar. Egwene then demands Myrelle to pledge an oath of fealty to her, which she does. Egwene sends her to a secret meeting with the group of nobles that block the Salidar army on the border of Andor. Egwene's council She has become a member of Egwene's council. She is with Egwene and Gareth Bryne when they survey the area around Tar Valon. She is present when Egwene reveals her plan to Romanda Cassin about when an Aes Sedai retires: that Aes Sedai would unbound herself from the Oath Rod and join the Kin. She is in council with Egwene's other advisors over Egwene's disappearance, when Siuan arrives with the news that she is still alive but prisoner inside the White Tower. She is part of the delegation sent to the Black Tower and has not been heard from in some time. Once Androl Genhald and Pevara Tazanovni had cleansed the Black Tower of Black Ajah and Darkfriends, Myrelle, together with, among others, Lyrelle and Seaine Herimon greeted them in order to bond the promised forty-seven Asha'man given them by the Dragon Reborn. Presumably, Myrelle had any Asha'man she wanted and was officially relieved of her position, since Adelorna Bastine retained her office as Captain-General in the reunified White Tower. During the first events of the Last Battle, Myrelle is described fighting in the Kandori battlefront along her Warders and a cluster of other Sisters. It is presumed that she fought also during the entire Last Battle in Merrilor and survived. Warders Myrelle at the start of the Last Battle is described having a bond to six Warders, a large number even for a Green sister (among the Aes Sedai known by name, Myrelle is actually the one with the major number of Warders). She is currently bonded to Avar Hachami, Croi Makin, Nuhel Dromand, and Llyw. In the last book Chapter 21 she has also bonded two Asha'man after the cleansing of the Black Tower. Myrelle is known to be particularly successful in saving Warders from the death wish that overtakes them following the passing of their own Aes Sedai; all of her current Warders, except for Croi Makin, have previously lost their bonded sister. Llyw was formerly bonded to Kairen Stang until her murder; Faiselle convinces Myrelle to take his bond due to her reputation. }} Rumor has it that Myrelle is married to three of them and definitely has an intimate relationship with all. It is likely that last fact that contributes to her success. At one stage she even proposes that Matrim Cauthon become her Warder as well, which he rejects. While in Tel'aran'rhiod, Myrelle is shown wearing three marriage knives, and briefly four. This gives added weight to the rumor. The fourth, at the time, was most likely for Lan. Myrelle formerly had bonds with five at one time, when Lan Mandragoran was among her Warders. Lan's bond passed to Myrelle when Moiraine Damodred, anticipating her own death, threw herself into the twisted redstone doorframe. The idea was for Myrelle to keep Lan alive until someone more suitable was ready. It was clear that she knew that someone was Nynaeve, but Myrelle felt that Nynaeve was not ready. Myrelle tried to move things along by urging lessons to break Nynaeve's block, while not revealing the reason to Nynaeve. Myrelle still did not think Nynaeve was ready when her block is broken, though, nor when she was given Aes Sedai status by Egwene. When Nynaeve and Lan married, Myrelle still held the bond, much to Nynaeve's chagrin. Finally, after passing the test to become formally raised to the shawl, Nynaeve comes to claim the bond of her husband, threatening harm for refusal as she had not yet taken the Three Oaths. Myrelle then passed on Lan's bond. es:Myrelle Berengari Category:Rebel Aes Sedai Category:Accepted